supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Switzerland
Switzerland is a country in western-central Europe, bordering Austria, Italy, Germany, France and Liechtenstein. It has an area of just over 41,000 in km and a population of over 8 million. Switzerland is known for hosting the record-high average number of goals scored; the 1954 FIFA World Cup and tennis great Roger Federer. Music Switzerland participates in the Eurovision Song Contest, and won at least once in 1988 with Celine Dion representing her country. However, since the introduction of the semifinal; Switzerland has failed to qualify more than successfully qualifying for the final from the semifinals, as Switzerland are going back in their ways that the football team failed to qualify for the World Cup from 1970 through 1990. Ben and Toad's Contest Switzerland will host the moved NOLA Motorsports Park task in 2016, because IndyCar opted not to return to the track after one year and inclement weather; and also promoter issues. The other bids to host NOLA came from Poland and Ecuador. It was held in the third week of season 8; the week before the Phoenix Open. The country also hosts the BATC Swiss Open, a tennis tournament in the Grand Slam category held every December, from the second week of the month to the fourth week of the month. Sports .|left]] Switzerland's popular sports are skiing, tennis and football. The Switzerland national football team qualified for eleven FIFA World Cup finals, including four straight from 1934 to 1954 and again from 2006 to 2018. The Switzerland football team made the quarterfinals twice in the early days of the FIFA World Cup. Switzerland didn't even make the semifinals in any World Cup tournament. Switzerland and Austria cohosted UEFA Euro 2008, but both hosts didn't make the group stage. Due to it's snow, St. Moritz hosted the 1928 and 1948 Winter Olympics. The Switzerland national ice hockey team won a silver in 2013 World Championship and the women's a bronze in Sochi 2014. Women's soccer in Switzerland is gaining more success, as the women's team topped their 2011 FIFA Women's World Cup qualification group and qualified for the 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup by winning Group C. In the Winter Olympics, Switzerland usually wins Olympic medals due to the number of people that made it for the team. Switzerland is also popular in tennis. Roger Federer won multiple grand slams and is widely considered by many to be one of tennis' greatest players, and Stan Wawrinka won the 2014 Australian Open and the 2015 French Open. Martina Hingis set a lot of youngest-ever records; won a slam with her partner Sania Mirza and her other partners she paired with; and some singles slams before quitting in 2002 due to multiple injuries. Timea Bacsinszky made huge Swiss success in singles by making the 2015 French Open semifinals. Belinda Bencic was also respectful for Switzerland by winning the 2015 Rogers Cup and making the 2014 US Open quarterfinal at the age of 17. References Category:Countries Category:FIFA World Cup Category:Host nations Category:Europe Category:European countries Category:World's smallest countries Category:World's medium population countries